I Promised
by Sarah Slutz
Summary: Trunks travels back to the future after defeating the cyborgs to fulfill his promise to return to visit. How will he feel when it is time to go back to his own reality? Will he ge the closure he needs?


**I Promised **

**By: Sarah Slutz**

_Thanks TryniaMerin and ChibiGoku for betaing! _

_A promise,  
a bind,  
a chain of love,  
that makes you be true  
to your word.  
Hell and heaven together,  
united by a simple statement  
_- I promised.

Trunks was twenty four years old and in the prime of his life. Four years ago, he had returned from his second time travel trip to a devastated and chaotic world. He had stood right up to the two vicious Cyborgs who had made everyone's lives a living nightmare. To everyone's surprise -except for Bulma's, his proud mother, who knew he could do it all along- viciously eliminated Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou in one hour flat.

After the Cyborgs' death, a cry of triumph had risen out of the few survivors' throats like a roar. Indeed it was a declaration of happiness and joy and hope for a new life. News spread fast, and in a few days all were proclaiming Trunks as their hero. Hope had been restored in Chikyuu and Trunks had been elevated to the status of a god in their eyes. Appropriately the first reconstructed city was christened "Hope", which became the new capital of Chikyuu. Their own new savior, Trunks-san, who named and inaugurated the city himself, had done more than half of the work.

However, after four years of hard work all over the world, he still felt as if something was missing... some type of closure was just beyond his grasp. Trunks trained hard, worked alongside the survivors to help reconstruct their world and he did his best to smile for his kaa-san but to no avail. Then finally, after some deep meditation, he remembered his promise... the promise he had made to the past's version of his mother.

_She asked him, "Trunks, promise me you will be careful." _

_He smiled and gazed into the blue eyes that matched his own. Except that those eyes would never be shadowed with pain made by death and continued suffering. True, Bulma had also gone through some rough times, but practically all her loved ones were still alive. _

_"Of course, Kaa-san, I will be," he told her. _

_"Do you promise?" _

_"Hai," he nodded, azure eyes deeply serious _

_She smiled; her carefree, charming grin. The smile he knew had captured his father's heart, even if the Saiyan no Ouji himself did not want to recognize it. _

_Bulma continued, "You will also have to promise me you will come back again to tell us how everything went." _

_Again Trunks inclined his head. Then staring straight into his mother's eyes replied, "Hai, I will." _

_"Promise?" she softly urged. _

_"I promise," he repeated. _

Trunks smiled at the memory, feeling sorrow mingled with joy; the smile was bittersweet, like most of his smiles. At that moment, he decided it was time to fulfill his promise. Meeting his younger mother had filled him with conflicting emotions... honor and the desire to stay with the people he had grown to love, but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't. He needed to go back to end this chapter in his life.

"But Trunks, it's too dangerous. Remember what happened last time," said Bulma clutching his arm anxiously after he had told her about his intentions.

"I know it's dangerous. I'll be careful. I promised, _Kaa-san_. I need to do this," he informed her softly but firmly.

"Demo..." replied Bulma weakly. She didn't want him to leave again, it wasn't necessary this time. What if something happened to him? She couldn't bear the thought.

Bulma looked up at him, with eyes so like hers, full of pain and sorrow. She noticed his hair was short again and his build had become sturdier, his muscles more defined and she mourned his lost childhood. Trunks was much stronger than before, in every way… Her only son was determined, Bulma could tell. He wore that look that told his mother that nothing would stop him. She knew that look well. That was because she'd seen it in the mirror countless times and had also observed it on Vegita's visage, her long dead mate. Bulma sighed. _Just like his otou-san. _

"Do you promise to be careful?"

Trunks smiled, recalling when her younger version had spoken the same words before he gave his promise. "I promise."

Three days later Bulma was waving at Trunks. Unshed tears gleamed in her eyes, as he prepared the launch sequence. Bulma waved back and smiled as her pride and joy, her only son and her best invention, the time machine, disappeared. Bulma remained there standing a long time, staring at the empty space where the time machine had been. I should have destroyed that thing a long time ago, she mused.

-----------------------------------------

Trunks scanned the peaceful surroundings outside the clear dome and felt amused. Bulma had programmed the coordinates for landing on a very deserted, very safe stretch of land. Always the eternally cautious mother. He compressed the time machine into a capsule and placed it safely inside his pocket.

After quite a bit of flying, Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. He glanced around and noticed nothing had really changed. Not that he expected it to, but it just meant that nothing was out of the ordinary. Mirai Trunks stepped up to the main entrance and identified himself. Less than two minutes later Bulma emerged, dressed in work trousers and beaming brightly.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" she called out, delighted.

Trunks smiled vivaciously and then flashed her a grin. "You made me promise, remember?"

She grinned back and led him inside the huge dome-like building. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Say, I like your hair-cut. It looks even better like this than when you had it long."

Trunks blushed slightly and smiled a bit. He self-consciously tucked a stray strand of lavender hair behind his left ear.

Suddenly realizing that his visit could mean danger, like his last one, Bulma's eyes darkened as she asked, "Everything is okay, right?"

"Yes, of course. As fine as it can be after the Cyborgs' rampage," he reassured her.

"Oh, that is so nice to hear," she exclaimed. "Vegita is in the gravity room. I'll go fetch him. Wait here a second."

Trunks sat down on a comfortable leather beige chair while Bulma walked away. A minute later his heightened sense of hearing picked up an irritated voice complaining.

"What's your problem, _onna_! I don't care about surprises. Go away! Can't you see I'm training? Or are you as much as a _baka_ as you are ugly?"

_He hasn't changed a bit_, thought Trunks, shaking his head. Another minute later, he saw Bulma pushing Vegita down the hall. He was obviously letting her for there was no way that she could have actually pushed him if he hadn't wanted to move.

Vegita stopped short, staring at the lavender-haired young man sitting on a new plush chair in the main living room. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Trunks regarded his father, so different and yet so like him. His father, whom he had also come to see again.

Vegita grunted then said, "What mess have you gotten yourself into now, boy?" in a disdainful voice.

"Well, I... I... I..." Trunks stammered, at a loss for words. As always his father unsettled him, despite their understanding when they last parted.

"Stop intimidating him, Vegita. He came to tell us how everything went in the future. I'll make some phone calls, you stay here," Bulma said to Trunks, and then she glared at Vegita sharply with warning in her eyes. He snorted and returned to the gravity room without a second glance to his son.

A few hours later everyone gathered at Chichi's. After hearing about Trunks' return, Chichi had suggested cheerfully, "Well, bring him here. Let's give him a 'welcome back' party of sorts."

The house was filled to bursting. Bulma's parents, Yamcha, Krillin, Goten, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Present Trunks, Roshi and even Yajirobe had come. From the kitchen, emerged wonderful smells as Chichi worked her magic, assisted by Bulma.

"So Trunks, tell us. How old are you now?" asked Yamcha flashing him a bright grin.

"I'm twenty four," Trunks responded proudly.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Yamcha continued, smiling.

"Well...I..." Trunks stammered, blushing light rose.

"Don't be shy, tell us about her," said Krillin teasingly.

"Yeah, tell us!" interjected Yamcha again.

"It is just that..." hesitated the purple-haired warrior, blushing an even darker shade of red.

"Stop teasing the poor boy, for Kami's sake!" hollered a female voice from the kitchen.

"Aawww, Chichi," complained Krillin. "You're no fun," he muttered, but low enough for her not to overhear. Trunks smirked. It seemed that Chichi was just as scary in this reality as in his own.

Trunks looked around at all the familiar faces and was disappointed not to see Goku's among them. They had already spoken about that sad development. It had been a real shame he had decided not to be resurrected. Trunks had been looking forward to talking to the seemingly clueless but very powerful warrior again. He had grown up listening to his mom saying Son-kun this and Son-kun that and truth to be told, he idolized him. Whatever reasons Goku had for staying in the afterlife, he hadn't informed the little group, but Trunks was sure they were good ones. Goku never did anything without thinking of the greater good of Chikyuu, though it sometimes meant sacrificing his personal happiness. And the one of his family.

A sharp squeal turned his attention away from his thoughts. Chibi Trunks was running around like a little maniac, laughing and playing tag with another little boy. He knew this timeline's Trunks was turning into a very spoiled little boy... Mirai Trunks didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy about this. Chibi Trunks also had a friend... Goku's son. The little 4-year-old Goten was as innocent as his father. From his spiked hair to his blue boots, he was a carbon copy of Goku.

Gohan was 16 and at the peak of his nerdiness. He was wearing clothes that Mirai Gohan would have never worn; pleated pants and a stiff collared shirt. He grinned often and was currently talking about chemistry to Yamcha, who was barely able to contain an expression of boredom. _Chichi must be ecstatic_, thought Trunks. _She always groused about how she'd wished he'd been able to continue his studies and become a scholar. She'll be ecstatic to know that he is well on his way. _

Dinner was served and quickly eaten. After some prodding, Trunks started updating them on all that had happened since his return. The destruction of the Cyborgs by his hand, the reconstruction of the cities, and especially how Bulma was helping shape a new peaceful government. All the Z warriors and their friends were leaning forward, seemingly drinking in his words. Night fell and Mirai Trunks continued talking. It was very cathartic and liberating for him to do so. With each word that left his mouth and from every expression of respect and admiration from his audience, he felt better and better.

After he finally finished his tale, the beer was brought out and the conversations became livelier, louder. The entire group was having a good time. All, that is, except for Vegita, who seemed to have been swallowed by the shadows that crept long into the night.

Suddenly, it all became too much for Mirai Trunks. The voices, the smells, everything that was so familiar to him but at the same time as unreachable as the nonexistent dragonballs in his timeline. Unfortunately he knew all too well that he would have to depart again, leaving behind all of his friends. To deal with the memories again. Nevertheless it would be easier now. He was glad he had come. Soon he would have to go back home again to be alone with his mother, along with bearing the responsibility of reconstructing the world once more. Coming back had been far more painful that he had anticipated but it had been what he had needed.

Just as suddenly as the thought had arrived, a great sadness overcame him. He stood up and everyone stared at him.

"I think I'm going to go now. Thanks for everything," he intoned in a weary voice.

"But won't you at least stay for the night?" asked Bulma disappointedly.

Trunks looked at the tips of his shoes. Softly he said, "I think it will be easier if I go now."

Each one of them nodded sullenly, understanding. Bulma was the first one to stand up. She embraced him warmly and smiled with pride.

One by one the rest stood up and crowded around him, giving him pats on the back, and other roughish farewells.

That was until Trunks' eyes fell on Vegita standing apart from the group, and froze.

Vegita left the dark wall he had been leaning on and strode towards him slowly. The Saiya-jin prince marched up to his son proudly, his wise eyes serious. Something in his gaze compelled Trunks to stay still and silent.

Slowly, very slowly, Vegita no Ouji nodded regally.

Wide-eyed, Trunks nodded back, understanding his father's cryptic message. His heart skipped a beat. It was a nod of approval. All of a sudden, Trunks felt extremely giddy. It _had_ been a good idea after all. His spirit soared. A bright smile spread across his face as he announced, "I think I will stay for a while longer yet. Chichi, is there any more of that delicious peach pie left?"

The End


End file.
